Bendy the Ink Demon
*NOTE: THIS CHARACTER IS COMPLETELY FANON, NOT REAL AT ALL* Appearance Bendy 'is a dangerous type of demon dubbed “'The Ink Demon”. To hide the vividness and disturbing truth from the public, they fixed him, renamed him, and coded him to do pretty kid-friendly things. But later a few kids found out Bendy’s secret, told the Manager, then Bendy was long gone. Yep, locked up in the Parts and Service Room. Bendy is an anthropomorphic demon, with a large smile, horns, pie eyes, a bow tie, and normally black boots, but when he turns into his true form, The Monster, he could turn out as anything. Personality Bendy has been known by kids as the “cheeky, charming, and lovable“ type of Freddy Fazbear‘s Pizzeria '''animatronic. He ''was ''the most popular animatronic in the Pizzeria, before he was sent to the Parts and Service. Backstory Bendy was the lovable demon everybody in the Pizzeria knew about, he and '''Freddy '''would usually give balloons and talk to the children. He and '''Bonnie '''would also play Rock music together in the back of the room when showtime was over. He and '''Chica would eat pizza together and play arcade games. Bendy and Foxy would give gifts to the children when they deserved them. And finally, he and Golden Freddy '''would perform secret shows together, they would laugh, joke, and play. '''But those were just the good ol’ days. You see, Bendy was sent to the Parts and Service when a few nosy little kids found out about Bendy’s little white lie, and that he was originally the satanic cartoon mascot for Joey Drew Studios. And so, the kids told the Manager, and the Manager took him to Parts and Service. Ever since then, every night, Bendy wanders the dark halls, in search of another victim. Bendy helped Wolfy '''kill '''Phone Guy, '''who apparently is the archenemy of Wolfy. Bendy helped Wolfy kill Phone Guy because he was an animator working for '''Joey Drew '''in his animation studio. Bendy and Wolfy both got revenge on their creators, and traitors. In-Game Bendy has been known to stand across the stage occasionally near the exit/enter. As the game progresses, Bendy gets more and more aggressive and fierce, and then he starts to spawn '''Searchers, his little ink monster minions. Here’s a little tip for when Bendy is standing near one of the automatic doors, KEEP. CLOSING. THE. DOORS. '''Bendy will appear on the other automatic door if the first one is shut. Keep on going back and forth until Bendy gives up and goes back to his station. Relationships '''Wolfy the Wolf Commander Freddy (all other animatronics) Jumpscare Bendy’s Jumpscare consists of him closeup, with ink pouring down his face, a large smile, and a claw launching towards the player. Bendy must’ve scratched player, hinted by the last detail of his Jumpscare. Wolfy the Wolf is also seen peering behind Bendy’s shoulder when the Jumpscare animation plays. Tips * WHEN AT THE DOORS - Close the door where Bendy is currently at. He will then move back and forth until he gives up. * WHEN CLOSE TO YOU - Lock up all doors and always keep lights on outside of the room. * WHEN MOVING - Flip Up your computer, continue to look at rooms and locations. Trivia * Bendy is fanon * Bendy is also in the indie video game, “Bendy and the Ink Machine” * Bendy is an Ink Demon * Bendy is very evil, similar to Freddy * Bendy is like regular 1930s characters * Bendy is scrapped Category:Male Animatronics Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animatronics